PJO style Truth or Dare!
by fyrefly0.0
Summary: A classic game of Truth or Dare can be stretched to amazingly and disgustingly humorous heights! Join Percy Jackson and his gang of random people -including gods- for some epic, hilarious, gross, and wierd stories in just a game of Truth or Dare! Even when they go on a quest, they can't help but play a simple game that shall ruin their lives. Seriously. Rated T for one bad word. :D
1. Now we all know that Hades stinks

_**Percy's POV**_

"Okay, truth or dare?" I asked Annabeth. We hadn't played this game in a long time, so we invited our friends –Grover, Travis, Conner, Katie, Malcolm, Nico, and Rachel to play with us.

"Dare," she answered, and I stifled a laugh. "I dare you to cut down a tree while Grover is watching," I said, smiling. I was feeling evil today. Grover yelped and I couldn't help but feel sorry for my old buddy. It might be too much to watch a tree die.

"Well?" I asked her. "Are you going to do it?"

Annabeth shook her head. "For Grover's sake, I won't."

Conner looked disappointed. "I was going to get it on YouTube!" He moaned.

Grover let out a sigh of relief.

"Then you'll have to take something off," I pointed out. And Annabeth was only wearing a Camp Half-Blood t-shirt, shorts, and some sandals. She took off one of her sandals.

"Truth or dare, Rachel?" Annabeth asked.

"Dare," Rachel replied. "Ooh, I can't wait to get this on tape!" Conner said, rummaging his pockets for a camera.

"I dare you to run around and say, 'It's those voices again! Save me!' when it's time for the campfire." Conner took out his camera. "Ha! Ready for action!"

Rachel smiled. "I'll do it, but its 5 more minutes until campfire. So I'll go." She turned to Nico. "Truth or dare, Nico?"

"Truth," he said immediately.

"Truths are no fun," Conner complained. "We can't put it on tape."

"How about we make it dare or dare then?" Travis suggested. "Then you can only choose dares." It was a unanimous vote, although I'm not sure why.

"So I guess Nico has to do a dare," Rachel said, grinning. "Nico, I dare you to summon Hades and say he stinks."

Nico looked pale, but did it. "You stink," he whimpered at Hades when he was there. The group laughed as Hades scowled. "Who told him to do this?" he snarled, obviously ticked that he stunk, which was actually true.

"Uh, we're playing truth or dare," Rachel said, "Do you want to join us?"

Hades sighed. "Fine, fine. I guess gods need to cut some slack too." He turned into human form, where he was just about the size of a man.

"My turn," Nico said. "Percy, I dare you to tell Clarisse that she's beautiful." I shrugged. At least I wasn't doing anything too embarrassing.

I walked up to the Clarisse, who was busy cleaning her spear. "Uh…I think you're beautiful," I said, waiting for something to happen. Clarisse blinked. She dropped her spear that I thought she was going to skewer me with and slapped me.

I grumpily trudged back to Cabin 3. I smiled when I thought of a good dare. "Travis, I dare you to lick the floor." Travis groaned as he looked at my carpet. It was stained with ketchup, lint, littered with garbage, and a bunch of other things you don't want to know.

Travis closed his eyes and licked it. He coughed twice, and walked out of my cabin to throw up. At this, we all cracked up. Even Hades, which was very unusual.

When Travis recovered, he looked at Katie. "I dare you to ride Chiron and pat his butt whenever he's going too slow." He said, grinning.

Katie looked like she was going to die. "Fine," she said.

Conner grabbed his camera as she walked towards Chiron.


	2. Let us kill some owls today :D

_**Katie's POV**_

Oh my gods! Travis expects me to humiliate Chiron in the worst way possible? It was weird, creepy, and wrong! But still, I accepted it.

I walked up to Chiron, feeling that I might get killed by Mr. D if he saw me.

I jumped onto Chiron's back before he could ask me what I was doing. "Giddyup!" I yelled, hitting his rear end. Chiron's jaw dropped.

Because he didn't move, I just kept hitting him. He probably got really pissed at one point, because he threw me off. "What were you doing, child?" he asked, "Are you feeling alright?" Okay, maybe he wasn't that pissed.

I ran away, back into Cabin 3 before he could admonish me for my action. Everyone was laughing. "Did you see that?" Percy cried, falling over. "You slapped his butt..."

Conner smiled. "Hey guys, I caught the whole thing on tape!" he said triumphantly. "And I'm going to submit it on YouTube for all to see!"

"Hey, wait a minute!" Hades said, frowning. "Why isn't anybody daring me?"

"Because we don't want you pissed like the others," Conner said, rolling his eyes. "Seriously, man, you kill people when you're mad!"

Hades thought for a moment. "Yeah, that makes sense," he said.

Travis smiled. "I have an idea!" He announced. "We can have the other gods join so they'll prevent Hades from killing us!"

"Brilliant," Annabeth muttered, throwing her hands up in the air. "And what if they all want to kill us…?"

"Whatever," Travis said.

"But how are we supposed to get them here?" I asked.

"We go into a chat room. Duh," Rachel said, "Get into the modern world, guys."

**Welcome to Chatroom one. **

_Percy Jackson has entered._

_Katie Gardner has entered._

_Annabeth Chase has entered._

_Grover Underwood has entered._

_Nico di Angelo has entered._

_Rachel Dare has entered._

_Hades has entered._

_Malcolm has entered._

**Percy Jackson: **Okay, so we just wait for the gods to join?

**Katie Gardner: **I'll send them an IM.

_Katie Gardner has left the chatroom._

**Percy Jackson: **Great.

_Zeus has entered._

_Poseidon has entered._

_Hera has entered._

_Apollo has entered._

_Artemis has entered._

_Aphrodite has entered._

_Hephaestus has entered. _

_Ares has entered._

_Athena has entered._

_Hermes has entered. _

_Katie Gardner has entered._

**Katie Gardner: **We're all set.

**Percy Jackson: **Why didn't you invite Mr. D?

**Katie Gardner: **You'll see.

**Zeus: **Why did you want us to come?

**Percy Jackson: **We want to play Truth or Dare with you guys.

**Hera:** Fine.

**Zeus: **I guess we're all playing, then.

**Percy Jackson: **Meet us in my cabin in camp.

_Zeus has left the chatroom.._

_Poseidon has left the chatroom._

_Hera has left the chatroom._

_Apollo has left the chatroom._

_Artemis has left the chatroom._

_Aphrodite has left the chatroom._

_Hephaestus has left the chatroom._

_Ares has left the chatroom._

_Athena has left the chatroom._

_Hermes has left the chatroom._

_Rachel Dare has left the chatroom._

_Percy Jackson has left the chatroom._

_Katie Gardner has left the chatroom._

_Annabeth Chase has left the chatroom.._

_Grover Underwood has left the chatroom._

_Nico di Angelo has left the chatroom._

_Hades has left the chatroom._

_Malcolm has left the chatroom._

When all the gods arrived in Percy's cabin, I had thought of a good dare.

"I dare you to kill an owl in front of Athena," I whispered to Malcolm.

Malcolm definitely didn't look so great after that.

"Where do I get the owl?" He whispered to me back.

"Ask Athena for one," I advised him.

I signaled for Conner to catch this one.

Malcolm turned to face Athena. "Hey, Athena, can I borrow an owl…?"

Athena shrugged and an owl appeared. Quickly, he got to work. He picked up a rug, placed it on the owl, and started jumping on it. The owl made strangled caws and tried to escape, but to no avail.

"Eeew," Annabeth said, peering through her hands. Percy, however, was enjoying to moment. "Kill it!" he chanted over and over again, cheerleading Malcolm.

Once he was done, nobody wanted to look under the rug. Athena flung it to one side. "I'm going to get you back for that," she said angrily, balling her hands into fists. Ares smiled.

Malcolm whimpered and sat back down again.

"Did you catch that?" I asked Conner in a whisper. "Yes, put I'm going to have to rate it PG13." He replied.

Malcolm smiled. Probably because he thought of a good dare.

He turned to Rachel. "It's time for your dare," he said.

Rachel gulped.

**Thanks for the reviews! :D**


	3. Rachel wants to go on a quest? :O

_**Rachel's POV**_

I gulped.

Chiron might take away my job here if I acted weird. I mean, really weird. Like running around and yelling "It's those voices again! Help me!" and stuff like that.

But there was no turning back. Everyone from our truth or dare party –INCLUDING THE GODS!–were looking at me, waiting for me to act crazy.

I tensed as everybody walked towards the campfire to burn part of their dinner. Once we settled down in our tables, I stood up and walked to the center.

I put my hands on my head, thrashing around. "It's those voices again! Help me!" I yelled, trying to act in pain. Everybody was laughing –I mean the people who were playing truth or dare with me.

I'm not sure, but I think I blacked out. I mean, I know that I blacked out, but I don't know why. When I woke up, I was in the infirmary.

"Hey, Rachel," Percy said, "Are you okay?"

"Uh, yeah," I replied, confused. "What happened?"

"Oh, when you were acting, you gave a prophecy."

"What did it say?"

"I forgot. Something about four people going on a quest to save a god. It says something about failing if someone did something, and we had to travel overland; Chiron's lending us a car." Percy thought for a moment. "Oh, yeah, that makes sense. I haven't seen Mr. D in a while. He might be the missing god."

"Who's going to lead the quest? Have you decided yet?" I asked, sad that we weren't going to be able to finish our game.

"Well, Thalia's going to lead it, and she's taking Nico, Annabeth, and Katie. I'm not sure why she's taking Nico, but oh well."

I smiled. I had an excellent idea. "Do you swear on the River Styx _not _to tell anyone what I'm going to tell you unless I let you?"

Percy nodded. "I swear," he said.

"I thought we could sneak into the trunk, and, well, play the game with them…" I blushed.

Percy nodded. "I was just going to do that," he confessed. "Stealing a ride in the car, I mean."

"I was…I was thinking you'd say I was crazy for suggesting the idea," I said.

Percy shrugged. "I tag along with the others if I'm not one of the members in the quest very often," he said.

"I guess it's settled then," I said, smiling. "And we should have enough people. Six is enough for a game."

Percy nodded and went off to pack his bags.

"Oh, and don't forget your Lotus Casino card," I reminded him. "You're –_We're _going to need it.

Before sunrise, Percy and I were already in the trunk of the car, hiding in a corner with a blanket covering us. It was a really lame disguise, but we didn't have anything else to hide under.

All I can say is: We failed. We had successfully made it undetected for a few hours into the ride, but then it got stuffy and I couldn't breathe. Plus, the other things the others loaded into the trunk were bouncing around, hitting us.

So I coughed. Annabeth stopped the car and looked in the trunk and saw me and Percy trying to reorganize our blanket and our things. She pulled us out.

It was too late to drop us off back at camp, since the deadline was twelve days from now and we were had to reach Michigan and back by the deadline.

So, we stayed.

We were driving for a few more hours until I remembered what I came here for. "Hey guys wanna play truth or dare?" I asked.

Annabeth looked at me in surprise. "Oh," she said, "I was wondering why you'd wanted to come on a dangerous quest like this."

"So…is it a yes or a no?"

"No," Thalia answered immediately.

I cheered myself up by telling myself that it was probably because she was driving.

"Sure," Nico said.

Annabeth was still unsure; I could tell by the look on her face.

"Annabeth, you want to play?"

Annabeth sighed but agreed.

"Okay, I'll start. Nico, truth or dare?"

And the game was on. Again.

**Thanks to everyone who gave me reviews! Keep them coming and I'll keep on giving updates! :D**


	4. Thalia's crap got scared out of her! :D

_**Nico's POV**_

I can't believe she actually suggested it! Like, we're on a quest that would ruin everything and Rachel tags along and plays Truth or Dare?

I don't know why, but I agreed. "Wait. It's a dare and dare, right? So you have to dare me." I regretted it as soon as the words came out of my mouth. Rachel knows how to dare people.

"Okay," she shrugged. "I dare you to scare the crap out of…" she shifted closer and whispered in my ear, "Thalia,"

"I can't do that!" I protested. "We'll cra –"She put her hand on my mouth before I could finish my sentence. "Just do it," she said, rolling her eyes.

Finally, I agreed. I summoned a skeletal soldier and he tapped Thalia on her shoulder. "What?" Thalia said irritated, looking over her shoulder. "Eeek!" she screamed, pushing on the brakes. The car behind us crashed into us.

"Oops," Rachel said, laughing. I admit it, I didn't think it was a good idea, but it was funny! She got us back on track after a few minutes of confusion. "That was close," Percy said. "But funny!"

Annabeth was laughing alongside him. "You should've seen your face," Annabeth said, hardly getting the words out. "Let's just get on with the quest," Thalia snapped, driving again.

At that time, Katie woke up. Yeah, she was tired and there was no room for her to sit down, so she slept in the trunk. "Whaaaa?" she said before falling asleep again. Percy gave me the what-the-Hades look and I shrugged.

"Pull over," Rachel told Thalia. After eyeing her suspiciously, Thalia followed Rachel's instructions and parked at a car rental place. "We're going to rent a van," she said, stepping out.

She was holding a green plastic card. "Hey!" Percy said, grabbing it. "That's my Lotus Casino card!" "Oh, we're just going to use it to buy a new van," Rachel said, taking it back.

A few minutes later, Rachel was driving a shiny new black van out. "I was going to rent this," she shrugged, "But once the manager saw how much I was paying, he let me keep it.

Inside, it was like a hotel room. There was a shelf for books, a mini icebox, a TV, a Port-o-Potty, and a bed. Katie claimed the bed before we had any change to study it.

"Well, then, I guess it's my turn," I said after we settled down in our new car. "Percy, I dare you to wake up Katie with a bucket of cold water."

Percy raised an eyebrow, but said nothing. "Hey! I heard that!" Katie said, sitting up. "Don't think you can pull a prank on me just because I'm sleeping!"

I shrugged. "Fine," I said. "But you have to join us." Katie nodded. "But I'll stay on my bed, thank you very much." Annabeth and Percy disagreed, probably because they both wanted the bed, but they didn't stop me.

"Then, because you couldn't do the last dare, I will give you a new one." I thought for a moment and smiled. "I dare you to send an IM to Chiron and tell him that you snuck onto our quest, that you are not sorry at all, and that you think at his butt smells bad and he should use perfume."

Katie laughed and Percy turned…green? But he still agreed to do it. All we needed was a spray nozzle to create a rainbow. "Pull over," I told Thalia. Thalia grunted. "No can do," she replied. "We're going to send an IM to Chiron," At this, she pulled over.

When we arrived at a gas station, Thalia decided to fuel out car while we sent the IM. Before we could do it, though, Percy said he needed to use the bathroom.

"No," I said, "You can send the message while you're constipated. I don't care." I actually did care, because it was funny. But I tried not to laugh.

Percy gave me the puppy dog eyes. Until then did I realize that he _was _constipated. "Oh, well," I muttered, creating a rainbow with a spray gun. "O Iris, goddess of the rainbow, accept my offering," I said, throwing a drachma into the mist. "Camp Half-Blood, Chiron," I said, smiling.

When the scene focused, I handed the nozzle to Percy and he gulped. I prepared myself for a laughing fit.

**Sorry for the cliffhanger! I'll update soon. :\ **


	5. Is perfume good for your butt?

_**Percy's POV**_

As the scene came into focus, I could see the little strawberry fields and all the cabins, with Chiron standing nearby.

"Hi, Percy," Chiron said, frowning. "I'm assuming you snuck along with the others." I nodded. "And I, um, and not sorry, and –" But before I could finish, there was a big BOOM! nearby and Clarisse came to tell Chiron about how the bathroom blew up.

"Well, Percy, we'll have to discuss this later," Chiron said, walking towards the blown-up bathroom.

"Wait!" I called after him, "I just wanted you say that your butt needs some perfume, and…" Chiron stared at me with a blank look on his face.

"I couldn't hold it in any longer!" I yelped, running away from the IM and into the bathroom. I'm guessing that all of my reputation at camp would be ruined, since Clarisse was there too. She'd help me spread the word of my rudeness towards Chiron's butt.

_**Nico's POV**_

I was laughing on the floor. It would've been better if Percy didn't run off to the bathroom. I wanted to see Clarisse's reaction. But anyway, it was funny. Everybody caught on at one point, after I told them the story.

After a while, Percy walked out of the bathroom, blushing. I grinned. "I enjoyed that," I commented as he walked towards Annabeth. "Let's go," he muttered.

Nobody complained. We were already a few hours behind in schedule. See, we were supposedly to have gotten to Detroit already, but we haven't reached that far yet.

"Okay," I said as we loaded the van. "It's your turn, Percy,"

Percy nodded and looked at Katie warily. "I dare you to dance around in front of Dionysus when we save him and tell him that his breath stinks." He said.

Katie shrugged. "I'll do it, but first we have to _get _there. Anyway, I'll go." She turned to Annabeth. "I dare you stalk Thalia." I said. Annabeth nodded. "That's easy." She said.

"Why are you guys only doing dares that have to be done later?" I complained. Annabeth just smiled. "Then, Nico, I dare you to…" She scooted closer to me and whispered the dare. My face probably just turned white.

"Um…fine." I said, climbing into the front.

"Her eyes, her eyes  
make the stars look like they're not shining  
Her hair, her hair  
falls perfectly without her trying.  
She's so beautiful  
And I tell her every day," I sang.

Thalia looked at me in surprise. "Um…Okay?" she said.

I continued singing, and I actually think Thalia enjoyed it. But when I got to the part where it goes like:

"Her lips, her lips  
I could kiss them all day if she let me  
Her laugh, her laugh  
she hates it but I think it's so sexy  
She's so beautiful  
And I tell her every day."

I think she got pissed that I was saying that I would kiss her all day (gross!) and that I think she's sexy (which is completely true, you know!). "Shut up," she muttered, and continued to drive.

I climbed back into the back with the others. "Oooh," Annabeth said, smiling. "Rejected!" Everybody laughed at this. I just blushed and wondered if Thalia was hearing this.

But I soon got my revenge. "Percy, I dare you to tell Chiron, during another IM, that you recommend Kenzo Flower Red perfume for his rear end," I said. I didn't think Percy would want to meet Chiron again, especially because of what he just told him recently.

**A/N Sorry for the short chapter! (If it isn't short, by your terms, ignore this)**

**Also, I just searched on Bing for the Kenzo Flower Red perfume, whatever. I don't use perfume…**


	6. Thalia: Wet, soaking, and pissed off

**A/N Looks like I was in a good mood!**

**I'm able to upload another chapter of this thing :P**

**Hope you enjoy it!**

_**Percy's POV**_

I gulped. I was visiting Chiron…Again. This time, to insult his smelly butt some more.

"'Kay Thalia," Nico said, "Pull over. We have some things do to. I'm pretty sure Thalia rolled her eyes, because it looked like that from the back.

"Shut up, Nico," She snapped. "We're already behind, so stop doing these stupid dares."

I raised an eyebrow. "Either she's still pissed off at you, or she's learning the meaning of responsibility." I thought for a moment. "I think it's the first one." I decided.

"Hey! I heard that!" Thalia said. "And I'm going to kill you for that one." I bobbed my head up and down. "Okay, Pinecone Face!" Thalia growled. "You're soooo going to get it."

She stopped at a restaurant and smiled evilly. She tried to strike me with lightning, while I shot jets of water at her from the fountain. I think Rachel was filming the thing. I can't believe how much she's learned from the Stoll brothers.

Nico was standing nearby, grinning crazily. I saw why. My attention wavered, and I got hit by Thalia's lighting. I shot another jet of water at her and turned to the problem. From the fountain, Nico was able to create and Iris message and now Chiron was staring at me from the fountain, raising an eyebrow suspiciously.

"Can you explain this?" Chiron said, motioning at a really pissed off Thalia, dripping wet and red with rage.

I took a deep breath. "Chiron," I started, sweat forming on my palms. "Um, I wanted to suggest you use Kenzo Red Perfume thingy for your butt cuz it, uh, smells bad."

Chiron raised an eyebrow. "Who made you do this?" he asked, shaking his head.

"Nico," I answered without hesitation.

"Why did he tell you do it?"

I hesitated on this one. "Um, we're playing Truth or Dare." I stated. "And we kind of got carried away…"

Chiron shook his head. "I feared this was going to happen," he sighed. "Do you still remember that prophecy?"

"Um, no."

Chiron sighed. "I don't remember either."

I mentally facepalmed. "Um, okay?"

"But I _do_ remember that you're going to fail."

I sighed. My suspicions were right about the Oracle. It _did_ prophesize our failing. "So, we turn back?" I asked.

"You can –" But before he could finish, his eyes widened and waved his hand to cut off the connection.

I turned to see what I feared most. Hordes of mortals were gathered to the front of the restaurant so see us. I followed their gaze to Thalia. She was soaking wet, and was still glaring at me. "Well?" she challenged.

I shook my head and she saw the mortals. She got Rachel, Nico, and Katie, who was inside, observing the uneaten piles of food the mortals had left to see the daily special: the pissed off Thalia.

We drove away from the excited mortals and headed towards nowhere. Well, not exactly nowhere, because you had to go _somewhere._

When I told them what Chiron said, we decided to do technically nothing until the mortals dispersed at the restaurant and send another IM to Chiron.

"So…" Rachel started, "Ready for another round of Dare or Dare? Because I have a perfectly cruel one."

There was no doubt about it. I opened my mouth to speak, because it definently would've changed the course of the world. Maybe it wouldn't be destroyed if I had acted differently. But, Rachel was so cruel, I just _had_ to do it.

**Review!**


	7. Ares plus Giggling equals to LOL

**A/N **

**Me: Okay everybody, I finally updated! But first, just because I have the feeling that you guys are going to kill me for not updating for so long, I have a new invention!**

**[Enter Excuse Maker Machine]**

**Me: I'm soooo amazing that I made this Excuse Maker Machine! (EMM for short) Now, EMM, give me a good excuse!**

**EMM: Beep Beep Beep *Fyrefly was walking her dog when-***

**Me: I don't have a dog! :'(**

**EMM: *when she was run over by a truck-***

**Me: Than how am I alive!? Oh wait, yeah, try to make it believable… So yeah, when I was run over by a truck, I was, like, ouch!**

**EMM: *truck and died. But then Hades thought she-***

**Me: I DIED?! I am going to trash you after this one. D:**

**EMM: *she was an excellent writer and so he reincarnated her.***

**Me: Yay! :D *Happy dance***

**EMM: Beep Beep Beep Warning: The excuse just made was **_**not true**_** and will never be. Do not be fooled.**

**Me: Oh, and you just **_**had**_** to ruin it, did you? Anyways, enjoy the story! :D**

**EMM: Also, Fyrefly does not own the PJO series. All rights go to RR and I am awesome. Beep *Shutting down***

_**Percy's POV**_

"What is it?" I asked, bored.

Rachel grinned. "I dare you to try an-"

Thalia interrupted us. "Guys, stop playing Truth or Dare! We have to-"

Rachel rolled her eyes. "It's _Dare_ or Dare! Not Truth or Dare anymore!"

Thalia sighed. "Whatever. Anyway, we have to IM Chiron again as soon as possible."

"Way to go, Thals," Katie muttered. "So now what?"

"Let's just go back to camp," I suggested. All eyes were on me now.

"I agree," Nico said, taking the wheel and pushing Thalia off. He started up the engine.

"You can't drive!" Rachel gasped. "You'll get us arrested!"

Nico rolled his eyes. "Technically, I'm somewhere in my seventies."

"Yeah, but you don't look like it!" Rachel argued.

Nico sighed. "Are you going to let me do it or not?" He asked.

"No," The other quest members chorused together.

We probably expected him to get off and let Thalia drive, but he just said, "Whatever," and continued driving.

"Well," I concluded, "That went splendid."

Thalia probably didn't appreciate my awesome sense of humor and slapped me. I rolled my eyes and sighed. "Achilles curse, remember?"

She smiled. "It made me feel better," she replied, and then we sat in complete silence.

It was getting dark, so we decided to stop for the night. We checked into a hotel and sat in silence again.

"Well," Grover sighed. "Let's get some sleep."

I nodded vigorously and landed face-first into my pillow.

As soon as I landed, I fell asleep. Okay, maybe not _that_ dramatic, but I fell asleep really quickly.

But that kinda sucked for me, because I had another demigod dream. And it didn't really help with my attitude, either.

I dreamed about a creepy old lady. I was walking somewhere…I couldn't remember, but it was on the way back to home from Yancy, my old school (before I got informed that I was part god and everyone practically wanted to kill me).

I could see a fruit stand; yes it was definitely the same on the Fates cut the life string nearby. In fact, I could see them next to the stand…with their balls of yarn. The middle one smiled at me creepily and cut the string.

It didn't feel like last time she cut Luke's string. It felt….well, let's get to the 'I felt magical part later' and get on with the 'I think I'm going to die' part.

I wanted to scream, but found that I couldn't move nor talk. Another creepy old lady waved her hand if she was cutting off an IM and I woke up, breathing heavily.

My first thought was: I am going to die.

My second thought was: Should I tell Annabeth?

_No,_ I decided, _I don't need her to worry about me. I'll just write her a note…_

My thoughts were cut off when Annabeth walked in and yelled at us to wake up and get dressed.

"Got any spare drachmas?" Thalia asked, fumbling inside her pockets. "Because I don't have any."

It turned out none of us had any drachmas, so we decided just to head back to camp.

For the whole trip, I couldn't think anything except that we were going to fail.

Once they arrived at Half-blood Hill, they looked down and saw that everything was normal.

Thalia snorted and made her way to the Big Cabin. I followed her.

I was surprised to see that Mr. D was there, playing pinochle with Chiron. Chiron saw us first and smiled. "Ah, so you've arrived."

I raised an eyebrow at Mr. D. "What's _he_ doing here?" I asked. "I thought he was supposed to be trapped somewhere miles away from here being tortured by some titans!"

Mr. D looked at me with a purplish fire in his eyes. "Mind you, I was _partying_ miles away here." Turning back to his card game, he added, "Gathering some of my followers."

I snorted. "So that quest was all a setup?"

Chiron tried to keep a straight face but I could see a smile forming on his lips.

Suddenly, Ares appeared out of nowhere. "Ares!" I exclaimed. Ares glared at me but smiled. "The quest was faked," He announced, smirking. "You should've seen the looks on your faces. Priceless!"

Ares let out a giggle. It was kind of awkward. You know, seeing the god of war giggling isn't something you'd see every day.

That night at the campfire, I was feeling pretty miserable. I mean, everybody was looking at us weirdly and the image of Ares giggling was burned into my mind. The scene was kind of funny, but also quite disturbing.

"Hey Percy!" Travis said, smirking. I walked over. "Yes?" I asked.

He pulled out a laptop from behind his back and turned it on. He gave orders to Conner, who immediately hurried to the Ares cabin.

"You're going to love this," He muttered, opening a file. He looked up, and I saw that Conner's work was almost finished. He had a TV set up and some wires connected to the Hermes cabin.

Travis stood up and hooked the laptop onto the TV. He turned the TV on and opened a video. The way the TV was positioned, everyone could see it. Travis his play. And the most epic thing happened.

Turned out, the Truth or Dare game was actually pretty good, because a bunch of people started barfing up their dinner in laughter.

On the TV, it replayed the scene of where Ares was giggling like a girl. Everyone except the Ares cabin were laughing really hard. "You'll regret this, Prissy," Clarisse growled, herding her cabinmates back into the Ares cabin.

And that's what I would call, "Best night ever."

**The End! :D**

**No romance, but still gooooood.**

**I've decided to do a sequel, but this time, it going to be Adventure/Romance.**

**So yeah, end of story.**

**So, um, because I can't do the voting thing and I'm lazy and don't want to edit the last chapter of my Lightning thief story, please tell me if I should rewrite the whole thing (Watching the Lightning Thief on Facebook) or should I just abandon it in your reviews.**

**Thanks to everyone who reviewed! :D**

**~Fyrefly0.0**


	8. Sequel Info

**Guys, the sequel is about Percy dying, as you are aware of, because the Fates cut his life string. So um, it's not going to be how he dies, but his reincarnated form. And he somehow is supposed to find love with Annabeth again, even though he's a whole different person.**

**Since I cannot find the Lightning Thief movie, I, unfortunately, cannot update my story. For some reason, the way I downloaded it, I can only watch the part where they're starting to fight the hydra to the end. **

**So, I will be starting the sequel.**

**And, uh, I know I'm supposed to be all dramatic and such because this is the end of my first fanfiction, but I guess I'm just signing off now cause I've got nothing to say to you guys anymore…**

**Oh, and thanks to everyone who reviewed!**

**~Fyrefly0.0**


End file.
